


Making the Most of Our Time

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Probably Canon Divergent, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Melinda and Andrew are finally getting some time off, and Andrew has an interesting proposal.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Making the Most of Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for AOS Ships It All was Meldrew, and I joked with some friends that for every ship I didn't have a prompt/request/idea for I would write a wedding. Well this one is the first.

Melinda May looked at the scenery surrounding her and felt relaxed for the first time in...a long time. The ocean went on for as far as the eye could see, and the steady rhythm of the waves was soothing her.

“Thank you for coming with me,” she said to her dinner partner. “This really is just what I needed.”

“I think it’s just what we both needed,” Andrew said.

Melinda smiled. “Maybe so.”

Andrew took her hand. “You know Melinda, I’ve been thinking…”

“That sounds potentially dangerous.”

“Maybe,” he said with a laugh. “It’s just, we’re not getting any younger, and I’d like to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“Why do you think I am here?”

“I’m looking for something more binding than ‘I’ll meet you on the beach for dinner.’”

Melinda gave him a speculative look. “Is that so?”

“Why don’t we get married?”

“Are you serious?”

“Indeed I am.” Andrew looked at her in a way she was very familiar with. “I love you Melinda, always have. Nothing has changed that. But I also think we both know that things can change in the blink of an eye. I just want something real. Something we’re both committed to.”

Melinda thought for a moment. Even just a few years ago she would have thought this was a ridiculous idea, but Andrew was right. They needed to take whatever moments they could get and make the most of them.

“I’m in.”

Andrew looked surprised. “Yeah?”

Melinda nodded. “Yeah.”

It didn’t take long to set up something once they asked the hotel staff to help. Two days later they found themselves standing together on the beach surrounded by the sea, the sand, and a couple of bystanders they roped into being witnesses.

They made promises of love and devotion, but also promises that they would trust and stand by the other. No matter what. Melinda knew this was a promise she had failed to keep in the past, but she was determined that this time would be different. They had both changed. Hopefully some of it was for the better.

They sealed their promises with a kiss, one that was full of the past and the future. Melinda blinked back tears.

Andrew looked at her for a moment, then said, “I know that wasn’t the wedding of your dreams…”

Melinda shook her head. “No. It was perfect.”   
  



End file.
